


Trust

by SimplyKorra



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ruby fails to show up for class, Weiss is left without a partner for an important project. She is not happy and her anger only grows when Ruby returns, unsteady and distant. It's the only time Weiss has ever seen Ruby this upset and she has no idea what is wrong, nor how to fix it. </p><p>White Rose - set between volume's two and three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first true attempt at a RWBY fic. I have a few other pieces started, but this is the first one I feel comfortable enough to post. It's mostly just edited by me, so I apologize for any mistakes. This will probably two parts, so...here's part one.

“I swear I am going to strangle her!” Weiss grumbled as she stomped through the halls back to her room.

The one time that Professor Port wanted to pair them up in class for a study and her partner no showed the class. Ruby Rose was so enamored with being a huntress that every single thing she could to do better herself towards that she would do with absolute vigor. Regardless of the collateral damage it would have to her partners well being.

Until today, the day Weiss _needed_ her partner and she was nowhere to be found—and Weiss ended up working _with_ the professor because everyone else was paired off. It was miserable, laughing at Port’s jokes and pretending to be interested in the same stories he’d told the class four times already.   

Yang and Blake were no help, they’d partnered off quickly and Jaune took up with Pyrrha while Nora and Ren didn’t even give her a second thought. Even when Weiss asked Yang where Ruby was she just shrugged and said something about Ozpin and meetings.

Yes, Ruby had led the team in the fight against Torchwick and the Grimm, but that was no excuse to ditch out on her partner in a severe moment of need like this.

Once she reached her dorm, Weiss gripped the hilt of her weapon, tired of it bouncing off her butt, and threw the door open. “Ruby Rose! What in the world did you think you were doing not showing up today, of all…” Weiss stopped in the doorway, her eyes focused on the top bunk above her own bed—it was empty.

“Ugh!” Turning around, Weiss closed the door behind her and saw one of the arriving students for the tournament standing a few feet down the hall. She didn’t know her name, just recognized the green hair. “Have you seen my partner? Squeaky voice, red cape, runs really fast and is completely uncaring of her partners needs?”

Green hair smirked a bit and shook her head. “Sorry, I haven’t. Description seems pretty good though so I think if I’d seen her, I’d know.”

Weiss scoffed. “Oh you’d know. She’d probably knock you over with her clumsiness or spill a drink on your favorite coat!”

“I don’t have a favorite coat.” She said and Weiss felt her eye twitch. With that, the girl gave a quick apology and turned to walk away.

“Don’t have a favorite—I will never understand _people._ “ Weiss muttered incredulously to herself before continuing her search.

As her hunt continued, Weiss checked anywhere she could think. She went to the cafeteria and vigorously interrogated her team.

“She’s your sister,” Weiss said as she towered over Yang who was trying to flip grapes into Nora’s mouth.

“I messaged her an hour ago and she said she was sorry she didn’t make it to class but she had some work to do for Dr. Oobleck and it was more important than Port.”

Again Weiss’ hand found her blade hilt when a stray grape bounced off Yang’s face and into her shoulder. “That is impossible, I have Oobleck’s class _with_ Ruby and there’s no extra work.”

“She told me she was okay and I’m going to trust her, besides—“ Yang stopped after Nora caught one of her grapes. “Oh yes! That was an amazing shot!” Weiss glanced up to see Nora stand up on her chair and celebrate as Ren tried to make her sit.

With one desperate look to Blake for help, she only received an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, Weiss…she’ll turn up.”

With anyone else, Weiss would have said something about how simple and unhelpful that was. However, with Blake, it was harder to be as abrasive because so much of their relationship felt fragile. Instead, Weiss nodded and turned on her heel to leave the cafeteria.

She couldn’t find her partner, the rest of her team was no help and the headache she’d had all day was a thousand times worse.

Weiss was going to sleep away the rest of this dreadful day.

By the time Weiss made it back to their room, she soaked in the silence. The dorms were quietest at this hour, it was why she would sometimes skip dinner altogether and just stay here. Weiss grew up alone for the better part of her life. Surrounded by silence and simply sitting around waiting for the next time she was tasked to do something. Yes, there were parties and gatherings. She had her recitals and training sessions—but all the ‘fun’ that team RWBY had on a daily basis was still very new to her.

Not that she didn’t enjoy it, there many times she lost herself in the freedom of her friends, but sometimes the quiet was where she found comfort.

After today, she needed it.

It was an hour later when the door opened again. Weiss had taken a spot at the desk next to her bed to study when she turned to see Ruby shuffling in. Her hood was up, and Weiss realized she’d never seen Ruby actually wearing the hood she hung across her back every day.

Weiss wasn’t sure she liked the look on her. Ruby Rose hiding her face didn’t feel right.

Still, that was not enough to assuage Weiss previous anger. “Ruby!” Weiss cried as she pushed up from her chair and stomped towards her leader. “Where have you _been_? Did you forget that we had an assignment today? Together!”

“Oh,” Ruby jumped. Weiss still couldn’t see her eyes under the hood but she watched her partner nod and step backwards. “I’m sorry, I forgot. I was—I’m sorry. I’ll help now if you want.”

Weiss wasn’t sure if Ruby was trying to trick her. She sounded so quiet, so unfamiliar from the girl that spent her days terrorizing the entire school with her deadly combination of vibrancy and clumsiness. “It’s too late, Ruby. I had to partner off with Professor _Port_ for the assignment and let me tell you, the only thing worse than his stories is his breath! Not to mention the food that I could see _stuck_ in his mustache. I have no idea how that man weighs as much as he does, since half his lunch gets lost in his facial hair!”

“I’m sorry, really. I didn’t mean to miss out.”

“Well,” Weiss huffed. “That doesn’t fix anything. You didn’t _mean_ to, but you did. Where were you? Why are you so quiet? Did you get yourself in trouble again? Fight off some more robbers downtown.” When Ruby merely shook her head, Weiss felt her frustration rising. “What is with you? Will you take that hood off and look at me?” Her tone was still demanding, but she couldn’t keep the small trace of concern out of her voice. Ruby was never like this.

“I was hoping to just lay down for a little bit.”

The somberness in Ruby’s tone set Weiss off again. Only this time, it triggered every protective urge in her body. “Ruby…what’s wrong?” She asked, all traces of her anger from seconds before were gone. Unable to control herself, Weiss reached out and pulled back Ruby’s hood.

The tear stains on her cheeks were clear as day. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red from what looked like a day full of crying. Weiss tried to remember any time she saw Ruby cry. She’d barely seen Ruby sad at all.

“Ruby what—“ She saw Ruby tense and lower her head even more. Almost as if she was trying to disappear. “Did someone hurt you?”

She shook her head and sniffled. “N—no, it’s not…today is just a hard day.” Her partner backpedalled again. “I’m sorry for not showing up, I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise. Can I just lay down for a while?”

Weiss frowned at Ruby’s retreat. She did _not_ like seeing this side of Ruby. Not one bit. It felt unnatural, like telling the sun to stop shining or any other assortment of irregular metaphors.

However, Weiss restrained herself from forcing the issue. It went against every fiber of her being but she wasn’t about to make Ruby anymore upset. So she stepped aside and watched as her partner climbed into the top bunk. She had replaced her hood and closed the curtain, leaving Weiss standing alone to watch helplessly.

Suddenly feeling very out of place, Weiss turned on her heel and quietly left the room. Her legs were shaky when she closed the door behind her. The last thing she’d imagined was finding Ruby that way. Almost a shell of the girl she was every single day.

A beat later, she took off down the hall to find Yang.

\--------------------------

“Yang Xiao Long!” Weiss cried out and saw the blonde freeze in the hallway heading to the gym.

“Full name,” Yang cringed as she turned around. “It’s scarier from you than it is my dad to be honest.”

Weiss crossed her arms and stared up at her teammate. “What is wrong with your sister?”

Yang sighed and looked away. “I told you, she’s fine.”

“She is _not_ fine, not at all. She came to the room in _tears_ and wouldn’t even look at me. She was subdued and sad, it was infuriating! I couldn’t even yell at her properly because she was so distant!” Yang gave her a derisive look and Weiss rolled her eyes. “Of course I care more about what’s wrong with her than not being able to yell at her, but they’re both part of my main concern.”

She watched as Yang looked over her shoulder and scanned the area around them. Weiss could only watch in confusion before she felt a vice grip on her shoulder that pulled her down the hall.

“What are you—unhand me right now!”

Yang did but not before dragging Weiss away from the classrooms. “Will you stop being so dramatic? I know what’s wrong with Ruby but I didn’t say anything in front of everyone because it’s not their business.”

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “What is it?”

“It’s not really your business either, Ice Queen.”

“I am her partner, it absolutely is. I need her at her best and if she’s not than it is my job to get her there.”

“Oh?” Yang raised a brow. “Is that right?”

“Yes!”

“Weiss, it’s really not my place.”

“Listen,” Weiss lifted a finger into the air and stuck it in Yang’s face. “I will not stand by and let her sit alone in our room and cry. I can’t help her if I don’t know what’s wrong and she wouldn’t even look at me so I doubt she’ll tell me anything.”

Yang was hesitant, but Weiss could outlast the best of stubborn people. So they stood in silence for a good thirty seconds before Yang finally caved. “You know she’d tell you if you pushed her hard enough. She’d do just about anything for you.” Weiss was caught off guard by that comment, her stomach flipping strangely as she reeled back. “But—“ Yang continued. “I want Ruby to feel better sooner so I’ll tell you and you can…do…whatever it is you intend to do.”

“Comfort my teammate!”

“Right,” Yang was clearly biting back a laugh. “It’s…our mother’s birthday.” Weiss felt her mouth fall open involuntarily. “ _Her_ mother’s birthday. Summer.”

“But her mother is dead,” Weiss blurted out and immediately regretted it.

“Schnee’s really do breed the best and brightest don’t they.” Yang returned with a dripping sarcasm.

Weiss winced. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud, of course I knew. I apologize.” When Yang nodded, Weiss couldn’t control herself. “You seem to be doing okay?”

Yang shrugged, her hands balling into loose fists at her side. She was suddenly melancholy, but nothing like Ruby. “I’ve always dealt with it better than Ruby. I was older, I knew her better and…at the end of the day, I still have a mother that’s alive somewhere.” Weiss could only nod, remembering the story that Yang had shared with Blake and eventually with her. “Ruby is the brightest light in the world. She will come at you, relentlessly, with compassion and care. She will make you like her when she puts her mind to it.”

“You don’t say,” Weiss muttered bitterly—which made Yang smirk.

“Still, Ruby’s always had a hard time with mom’s death. I don’t know if she blames herself or…what, but usually I just leave her alone and if she needs me she can find me, if not, she deals with it and the next day she’s Ruby again.”

It was all very uncomfortable. There were many, _many_ things that Weiss Schnee was good at. Things that she had been trained for and others that came to her as naturally as breathing.

However, none of those things were comforting people. She had no idea how to go about anything of the sort. Compassion and empathy were as foreign to her as low income housing. Still, she’d never been good at doing nothing.

“I should go talk to her.”

Yang pursed her lips. “And say what? Weiss there’s nothing you can say to fix it, I accepted that years ago. Ruby just needs this day to deal, you know? She can’t be the optimist every day.”

“How can you just be okay with letting her lie in bed feeling awful?!” Weiss asked indignantly. If there was one thing that she’d learned in the time she’d spent with this team, it was that Yang was an amazing big sister. Despite every ounce of brute, oafishness that she showed on a daily basis, nobody cared for people the way Yang did. She would take a hit for any one of the, Weiss included. It didn’t make sense.

“I’m not okay with it, princess!” Yang answered with a raised voice that she quickly toned down. “For years I tried everything I could to bring her out of it. When she was younger it was just tears, all the time. She would cry and cry until she fell asleep. As she got older it was different. She’d just...disappear for a while. I had no idea where she’d go, I still don’t, but when she was thirteen and this day came around I was too busy to really do anything and by the time I remembered it was late and she’d fallen asleep. The next day she woke up and everything was fine, better in fact. Ruby was her same self and from that moment on I just…left her alone on this day. Ruby has always been her own person, physically and emotionally, she knows how to take care of herself.”

Weiss stared up Yang for a while in silence. It all seemed very well thought out—and if anyone knew how to handle Ruby, it was her sister.

_Let this go, Weiss. Yang knows what she’s talking about._

_Yes, but Yang didn’t see Ruby. She didn’t hear the sadness in her voice._ Ruby Rose was a hazard to her health on a daily basis, but she didn’t deserve to sit alone in her room crying.

“Okay,” Weiss said with a curt nod. “Thank you, Yang.”

“You’re welcome, so you want to come to the training grounds with me? Nora wanted to show off her new grenades. Apparently they make shapes now, it’s a whole thing.”

Weiss took a step back. “That’s okay, I have some…things…I should take care of.” 

Yang eyed her suspiciously. “What kind of things?”

“Oh just…important Schnee family business. I have to put in a call to my father.”

“Liar!” Yang cried. “You haven’t spoken to your father in _months_. You avoid his calls like the saliva of a grimm dragon!”

“How do you know that?” Weiss asked furiously.

“I know everything about my team. I pay attention. Plus, your phone rings all day and you look at it like it’s going to turn you in for shoplifting.”

“I would never—“

“Weiss, I know you can be stubborn.”

“I am not.”

“And defensive,” Yang continued tiredly.

“You’re wrong!”

She watched her partner sigh. “But please don’t push Ruby.”

Instead of listening to more of Yang’s advice, Weiss slowly started to back away. “Of course, like I said, important Schnee business. Enjoy Nora’s grenades! Don’t hurt yourselves!”

She heard the sounds of Yang calling her name as she raced down the hall.

\---------------------

As Weiss once again stood outside her dorm room, a strange feeling of dread washed over her. This was so much like the day she stood outside of her father’s office, ready to tell him she’d been accepted to Beacon Academy. Of course he was far more daunting than Ruby, in fact, Weiss hated even considering her father to the bumbling girl she called her teammate. They were nothing alike in all the best ways.

Which was the same feeling that pushed Weiss to open the door and step inside.

For the second time that day, standing face to face with Ruby was an entirely new experience. The first time it was seeing her with tear stained cheeks and a broken voice. This time, Ruby was half naked and trying desperately to put a bandage over a wound on her stomach.

Weiss wasn’t sure which part of the display shocked her more. That Ruby was topless (save for a black bra) or that she was bleeding all over the carpet.

“Ruby!” Weiss shrieked and made her partner jump. Just as she was about to cover her eyes, she noticed the way Ruby winced in pain. “What are you—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you! What on earth on you doing?!”

“Weiss, I didn’t—I thought I locked the door!”

“You can’t lock the door from someone who has a key.”

Ruby pouted as she stumbled backwards onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Weiss’. “I thought you’d be in class. I told you I was going to lie down.”

“Yes, and as your teammate I felt it was my duty to check on you. I did not expect to return to this.” Weiss was still averting her eyes, using every bit of strength she had not to scold Ruby for being on her bed while she was bleeding. “You lied to me. I asked if you were okay and you clearly are not.”

“It’s just a scratch.” Ruby said a bit somberly.

“You don’t bleed that much from a scratch. Also did you tend to your wound? Wash it? Sanitize? Anything that a responsible adult would do when injured?”

“Don’t talk down to me.” Ruby spat and Weiss lowered her hand covering her eyes to stare at her teammate. “I’m not a child.”

Weiss narrowed her gaze. “Really? Because running off without telling anyone where you’re going and then lying about being hurt are very childish things.”

“I can handle it.”

“Clearly,” Weiss scoffed. Ruby stood up in a flurry and reached up to her bunk to pull down her cape. Weiss remembered everything Yang had told her, she tacked that onto the fact that Ruby was hurt and realized she had to do…something. “I’ll run you a bath.”

Ruby gave her a sideways look. “What?”

“You’re going to properly clean and dress your wound, I will not have my partner die of infection in her first year. Do you have any idea how poorly that would look on my record?”

As Weiss stormed off into the bathroom, she could hear the soft sounds of Ruby’s feet following her. Weiss started the water and checked a few times until the temperature was just right. Once satisfied, she turned around only to be met with Ruby right behind her.

“It’s going to hurt.” Ruby said softly and Weiss sighed.

“It is, but we’ll wash it out well and then I’ll help you _properly_ bandage it.”

Ruby, now covered in her cloak, stared wide eyed at her partner. “You will?”

“Of course I will.” Weiss said and left it at that. She turned to the sink and began pulling down a few bandages that had been stowed away along with a washcloth and a towel for later. “Now, you can wear whatever makes you feel comfortable,” Weiss turned off the water. The silence in the room now making everything feel more intense. “I’ll let you clean the cut, but make sure you apply pressure and then when you’re finished we can patch it up.”

After a few long moments of quiet, Ruby stripped down to her undergarments before stepping into the tub and sitting down. Weiss turned to see her gently tugging at the makeshift bandage she’d thrown together. Her eyes rolled involuntarily at the sight.

“I cannot believe you thought this would be enough to prevent infection until your aura replenished.” Ruby sent her a glare that Weiss promptly ignored. “If I ask what it was that attacked you, would you tell me?”

Ruby frowned and looked down at the water in the tub. “Wolves.”

“May I ask where you found these wolves?” Weiss was now leaning over the tub, making sure that her eyes were only focused on Ruby’s wound. The last thing she needed was to make this more uncomfortable for either of them. She dipped the cloth into the water and gently touched the cut. Ruby hissed in pain and Weiss shushed her gently.

“They were—there are a lot of them that live in the area surrounding my mother’s grave. I’ve dealt with them before. They just…caught me this morning.”

Weiss was surprised at how easily Ruby told her about where she’d gone. She expected a bit more of a fight. Even if she already knew, it was nice to have Ruby trust her with the truth. Something about Ruby’s mother felt sacred—the one thing none of them ever really spoke of.

“Yang told me it was your mother’s birthday.” Weiss said, wanting to match a truth for a truth. She rang the cloth out and laid it across the edge of the tub before grabbing the first aid kid. “Up,” she ordered and Ruby sat up out of the water. Taking a cotton ball, Weiss turned over the disinfectant and covered the ball. The fact that Ruby’s aura hadn’t healed this cut yet proved she’d fought well beyond her limits.

The truth was, she could have been killed. This thought made Weiss move with extra care for reasons far beyond her comprehension.

To her credit, Ruby held steady when Weiss touched the fresh wound and the disinfectant bubbled and popped. As the quiet lingered, Weiss couldn’t help but look up at Ruby’s face. Her eyes were soft, so silver that Weiss swore she could see herself in them. Ruby’s hair had grown a bit in the last few weeks, it hung low in her face. Without thinking, Weiss reached up and brushed a strand of it away. She felt Ruby tense at the contact and pulled her hand away. That was when Ruby looked back at her.

“I miss her.” Ruby whispered and Weiss nodded.

"I can tell." Weiss leaned back on her heels and opened up a bandage. “What was her name?” It was the simplest question she could think of. Weiss didn’t want to push to far, Ruby was never one to be shy, but today was much different.

Ruby swallowed thickly. “Summer…Summer Rose.”

Weiss smiled. “It’s a pretty name.” As she continued to press the sides of the bandage around Ruby’s cut, she could feel the star baring down on her. Looking up, she was met with curious, silver eyes. “What?”

“It’s silly,” Ruby said as she seemingly dismissed her previous thought and looked away.

“You’re silly, you dunce.” Weiss returned softly. “Tell me.”

“I just,” Ruby sighed and kicked her foot in the water. “I always imagined introducing her to my partner once I finally made it to an academy.” A bit of dread fell over Weiss at the idea. Not that she thought it was silly or even wrong, it made sense. Your partner was the most important person in your life for the next four years and it was clear that Ruby’s mother mattered a great deal to her. Still, that didn’t make the thought of traveling to a wolf infested area to meet Ruby’s long passed away mother any less frightening.

“Oh,” was all she could manage.

To her surprise, Ruby smiled. “It’s okay, it was never anything I thought _would_ happen. Just something I would think about. I wouldn’t ask you do that, not when I can barely go there most times without crying.”

“Do you always cry when you go?” Weiss asked as she sat down on the floor

Ruby shook her head. “No, it’s easier when I go with my dad. Mostly because he makes me go during the day when the wolves are not around. When you go at night or early in the morning that’s when they’re out there.”

Weiss studied her partner peculiarly. “So if it’s dangerous at those hours, why go then?”

“Best way to feel better is to have something take your aggression out on, I suppose.”

One of her eyebrows shot up. “Ruby Rose, aggressive is probably the last word I would use to describe you. Aggravating, abrasive, annoying, at times kind of adorable, but never aggressive.”

When Ruby’s cheeks turned red at the last word, Weiss fought the urge to pump her fist. _Mission accomplished_.

“Well,” Ruby tensed a bit as Weiss pulled away from the freshly covered cut and examined her work. “I think after this I’ll stick to day visits. I have too many responsibilities here to let this get the better of me. M—my mom would probably be disappointed with me for getting hurt.”

“And leaving your partner to work with Professor Port.” Weiss added a bit playfully. Once again enjoying the smile it gave Ruby.

“Think of it this way, there’s no way Port will fail himself so you’re guaranteed a good grade.”

“True,” Weiss rose to her feet. “Though I did most of the work while he rattled on about one of his hunts.” At Ruby’s soft laugh, Weiss backed up as she watched her partner step out of the tub and hug herself. She’d only been submerged in the water for a bit, but she was wet enough to be cold.

Weiss turned quickly to grab a towel and when she did, Ruby had moved right up next to her to receive it.

Perhaps it was the quietness of the bathroom or the intimacy of their conversation, but Weiss found herself newly entranced in Ruby’s eyes and so welcoming to the presence of this girl she’d seen every day for the the last few months.

She felt her reserves crumbling, she just wanted to do something to make Ruby smile again. “I’ll go.”

Silver eyes narrowed at her, Weiss forced her hands to remain at her side. “What?”

“If you want, I’ll go meet your mother. You’re my partner and I should know everything I can about you. It’s clear that she’s important to you and…I’d like to meet her.” 

When Ruby hugged her a moment later, tears refiling her eyes, Weiss knew she was in serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes Weiss to visit her mother's grave, emotions are running high and the bond between teammates grows even stronger.

Ruby was nervous, beyond nervous—she was terrified. Not that Weiss didn’t usually make her nervous, just that she was always able to combat that by being herself. As uninterested and upset as Weiss could seem, Ruby knew deep down that Weiss enjoyed spending time with her. Whether she admitted it or not they worked well together. Weiss helped Ruby think things through more and Ruby helped Weiss stay out of her head too much.

It made their partnership click and if Ruby were being honest, she enjoyed the small stabilities that Weiss gave her.

_Don’t forget we have a late class tomorrow._

_Don’t forget to charge your scroll._

_Of course you can’t eat an entire bag of cookies before we train, you’ll throw up all over me!_

Ruby cringed a bit at that last one, it only happened once.

Still, today was different, Ruby knew her guard was down a bit. Going to see her mom was one of the hardest things for her to do, no matter how many times she did it. To bring someone else along, someone who wasn’t Yang or her father, was scary.

She trusted Weiss, and knew that Weiss would treat this with respect, but Ruby worried she’d built it up in her head too much. Growing up, being a huntress was all she ever wanted to be—just like her mom. Now here she was, a few years younger than expected, but she had a team, a partner, and she was doing good things with them and all of her friends.

She wanted her mom to be proud of her, to see that she was a good leader. It was all Ruby ever strived for, perhaps too much which sometimes got her into trouble, but everything was exactly as she wanted it.

Except the older she grew, the more she learned as a huntress, the more open that hole in her heart felt for her mom.

How great it would be to share all of these adventures with her.

At least for today, she could introduce her partner. Everything had to go well.

Once she was finished drying her hair, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and ran right into a bright yellow t-shirt that nearly knocked her to the ground.

Looking up, she was met with the lilac eyes of her big sister, who did not seem very happy.

“Yang, hey.” Ruby started quietly.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re taking Weiss to see mom?”

“I’m taking my partner to see her, yeah.” Ruby answered with a shrug. “Is that not okay?”

Yang’s stance seemed to soften. “I don’t know, is it? I know how hard her birthday was for you last week. How hard it is every year. I get that you trust Weiss but this is a big deal for you. _Mom_ is a big deal for you.”

Perhaps she was growing up enough to be self aware, but Ruby knew that this idea of Weiss meeting her mom was silly in a lot of ways. They were partners, yes, but Weiss didn’t owe her anything. Ruby only wanted to do this because she wanted Weiss to know more about her, to trust her more—to…like her more.

A part of Ruby hated how desperate she was for Weiss’ approval and support. When Weiss showed up and took care of her, that meant the world to Ruby. Weiss cared, at least enough not to abandon her and for Ruby that was everything. So greedily, she wanted more. She wanted to take Weiss to her mother’s grave in the hopes that maybe it would be another moment of growth for them.

“You’ve got Weiss all wrong, Yang. She knows this is important to me.”

Yang’s stance seemed to soften a bit. “I hope so. I don’t want her to do anything to upset you. I will fire punch her in the face if I have to.”

Ruby smiled a bit. “She’s pretty fast, you know? You might miss.”

“No,” Yang’s voice was steady and determined, not biting on Ruby’s attempt to lighten the mood. “I won’t.”

“Yang, it’s okay.” Ruby reached up and touched her sister’s shoulders. “Please don’t threaten my partner, I kind of like her.” The comment was as offhanded as anything else Ruby had said, yet something about Yang’s reaction was different. Her big sister’s eyes narrowed a bit and Ruby returned the expression. “What?”

“Nothing,” Yang shook her head and seemed to retreat. “Message me on your scroll when you get there _and_ when you leave.”

“Yang, you have classes today, don’t stress about me and Weiss, we’ll be fine! We can take care of ourselves.”

“Ruby, I can’t control my own stresses and since I can’t rage during Oobleck’s lectures I just…need a message, okay? Just one message that you’re there and one when you leave.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Fine! I’m almost sixteen, you know? I’m a big girl now.”

“Right,” Yang reached down and patted her on the head. “I saw you being a big girl with your milk and cookies last night.”

“You gave them to me!”

“Yes and you squealed with delight and spilled milk on Weiss’ shoes.”

Ruby winced. “Yeah that was bad—but you brought me the chocolate cream cookies and you never let me have those!”

“That’s because they’re expensive. You should get your heiress to buy you some.” Yang teased, but Ruby felt her heart swell up a bit.

“Do you think she would?” She was partly joking…and partly not.

However, Yang merely shrugged. “I think she’d do just about anything for you.”

The words rang through Ruby’s ears, touching the very tips of her fingers and toes. She locked up for a moment before the door opened and she turned to see Weiss standing ready with her jacket buttoned up and Myrtenaster on her hip.

“Are you ready? You don’t even have shoes on, Ruby.”

“Oh, I uh—“ Ruby turned to see Yang studying her. “They’re…under my bed.” Ruby said as she pointed to her bed, only to turn back to Weiss who was tapping her foot impatiently. “I should get them.”

“It’d be a good start.” Weiss said bitingly and Ruby raced to grab her shoes. After pulling them out from under the bed, she noticed that Yang had taken a few steps towards Weiss.

To her credit, Weiss didn’t appear to be too worried about the looming presence of Yang coming towards her. Ruby was just about to race in between them when another voice broke the silence.

“Yang,” Blake called from her bed. “Come help me with this assignment.”

Ruby looked over to see Blake watching the scene with a notebook in her lap.

Things were quiet for a moment and Yang looked to Weiss again who never flinched and a moment later Yang turned and walked over to the bed where Blake was. Ruby gave her as thankful of a look as she could and Blake smiled slightly as Yang sat down beside her.

“Okay,” Ruby moved to the door next to Weiss. “I’m ready.”

Weiss stared at her huffily for a moment. “You’re holding your shoes.”

“Oh!” Ruby threw them on the floor and started to put them on. She could hear Weiss sigh behind her.

This was not the perfect start she envisioned.

\-----------------------

Since both Weiss and Ruby had the entire day free, they decided to head to the city to eat before making the trip through the forest.

Conversation had been at a standstill since they left the dorm and Ruby sat quietly, pushing at her food while Weiss sipped on her coffee and picked at her sandwich. Ruby wasn’t sure why this was so hard, it was just Weiss. Yes, they were going to someplace new together—a place that carried significant meaning to Ruby, but that didn’t mean the trip had to be somber.

“So,” Ruby finally broke through the nerves. “How’s your coffee?”

 Weiss sighed as she sat her cup down. “Too weak, It’s probably been sitting in the pot since morning.”

“Well I don’t think many people drink coffee at midday.”

“Plenty of people drink coffee at midday, Ruby. It’s not _just_ a morning drink.” Weiss’ voice was shrill and Ruby felt a tinge of frustration spike in her chest. After all, Weiss was the one who agreed to do this, even after Ruby told her she didn’t have to and now all the sudden Weiss was acting like she didn’t even want to be here.

It was hard sometimes to take the distance Weiss could give her. Ruby knew a lot of the things Weiss said didn’t mean anything. The insults were usually spoken in moments where Weiss was watching out for her or trying to stop her from doing something she shouldn’t. Even when Weiss would blatantly deny their friendship Ruby knew it was more of a running joke than the truth.

Still, on days like today, when Weiss seemed so put out to even be near Ruby, it hurt.

“Weiss?” Ruby called and watched as blue eyes fell on her again. The color of Weiss’ eyes always startled her. They were so blue. “Do you like me?”

This earned her an annoyed scoff. “What kind of question is that? You’re my partner, I’m here with you now, aren’t I?”

“No I know, I get that. I didn’t mean as partners.” When Weiss turned to face her more directly, Ruby felt her knee start to bounce nervously. “I—I mean I understand that you want to be a good partner, and you are. You’re great. You help me with my studies, you have my back in fights and yesterday you were…great. But sometimes I think you just put up with me because you have to and it’s okay. I’ve never been very good with people and I’m younger than you. I can be kind of loud and I knock things over sometimes or…all the time. I just don’t want you to think you have to do this kind of stuff for me. I want to be your friend; I like you a lot. I felt lucky when I found you in the forest. You were so sure of yourself and I was very much not and I know I wasn’t your first choice for a partner but I just wanted you to know that you’re important to me, and even if you don’t like me it’s okay because I’ll understand and I’ll keep trying to do better and—“ It was about halfway through her rant that Ruby realized she had no idea where she was going with any of this. Instead, she stopped talking entirely and buried her head in her hands. Her face felt like it was on fire, her stomach was in knots and Weiss still hadn’t said a word.

When she looked up and peeked at her partner, Weiss’ expression was as stoic as ever. After about twenty seconds, Ruby was certain she’d ruined everything.

“Ruby,” Weiss exhaled slowly and suddenly the hard expression was gone—replaced with something else. Something Ruby couldn’t figure out. “I don’t like you.” Ruby bit hard into her bottom lip. She would not cry in this café, not in front of Weiss. “That’s not—what I mean is that _like_ is such a cheap word. It’s irrelevant and useless. I _like_ warm showers and coffee when it is brewed fresh and not by incompetent dropouts.” Her eyes tracked beyond Ruby for a moment to the barista behind the counter. “You don’t fall under that category, Ruby. You’re not something I like.” She could see Weiss swallow harshly and look away from her. It took every ounce of willpower Ruby had not to jump across the table and embrace her. “You’re far more important to me than that. You’re my partner and yeah…you weren’t my first choice back then, but you would be now. You’re a pain in the butt, Ruby.” Weiss said and Ruby gave a watery smile. “But my life is so much better because you’re a part of it.”

Tears built in Ruby’s eyes and when one of them slipped out, she couldn’t help herself. “Weiss—“

“No,” she was cut off with a wave. “Don’t make a scene. We’re in public and neither of us need to break down crying. We’re huntresses and I told myself I wouldn’t cry today. Granted I did not expect it to be at this café but regardless. Just…enjoy the moment and we’ll discuss it further when we’re alone.” Despite the fact that she nodded in understanding, Ruby extended her leg out under the table and gently tapped Weiss’ calf with her boot. She saw the pink paint her partner’s cheeks and grinned. “You’re such a dolt.”

Any potential insult was dissolved when Weiss returned the gesture in kind.

\--------------------

Ruby clasped her hands together as she stood on the cliff side and stared at the carved rock of her mother’s grave. Knowing that someone new, someone important, was standing right behind her made it all feel heavier. This was it, this was the most important place in Ruby’s life and now Weiss was here and Ruby was having trouble breathing.

To her credit, Weiss had been quiet and respectful the entire time. As the wind picked up, as the petals fluttered from Ruby’s cloak and the air around them chilled—Weiss never complained.

Closing her eyes, Ruby took a deep breath and lowered her hood down. “Hey mom, I’m back a little sooner than normal, I know but I uh…I brought someone with me.” Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Ruby took a step back and looked behind her. “This is Weiss, she’s my partner. My friend and she’s my—she’s pretty great.” Weiss took a nervous step towards the gravestone and Ruby could see the hesitance in her face. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk to it, I know Yang doesn’t. It’s just something I do to make myself feel better. Like maybe she’s around, listening.”

Weiss nodded slightly and seemed to relax. “I wouldn’t know what to say anyway.” She admitted, which only made Ruby chuckle.

“I just like to talk.”

“Don’t I know it,” Weiss teased gently. “It’s beautiful up here.”

“Yep, some of my earliest memories are up here. Playing on the trees and chasing the leaves. Before I really knew why my dad would bring us here or why Yang would always be sad afterwards.” Ruby fluttered her cloak just enough to give her time to sit down on the cold ground. She was glad when Weiss followed suit with only slight hesitation. “I still remember when it started to click, when my friends would talk about their moms and I didn’t have one. From that moment on I wanted to know everything I could about her. I have so few memories and the older I get the more blurred and weird they get. Half the time I think they’re just crazy ideas that I made up in my head to replace the real stuff I’ve forgotten; you know? I have a few pictures and stuff but nothing really…real.”

Weiss was quiet when Ruby’s sentence trailed off. She studied the thoughtful look on her partner’s face. Despite the silence, Ruby didn’t feel deterred at all. Everything about this moment was much nicer than she expected. The wind had died down, the comfort of having someone here with her, even someone new, was making everything easier.

Ruby was beyond thrilled that being here with Weiss was okay, she had wanted it to be so desperately.

“I don’t think that’s true.” Weiss said finally and Ruby gave her a quizzical look. “You say you don’t have anything real from your mom, but that’s not true.”

“It’s really just like four pictures, Weiss. And they’re not very good quality either. I think the cameras back then were kinda poopy.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’m not talking about the pictures you… _dolt._ ” She whispered the familiar insult and Ruby giggled.

“She won’t be mad at you for calling me that.”

“She might,” Weiss hissed and Ruby only laughed more. “What I meant was that…you are the most unique person I have ever met in my life and every single day you do something that I don’t expect. Even today, right now, I look at you and I don’t see the crazy kid who walks into walls when you see a new weapon.”

“That was one time.”

“It was four, in the same day.”

“Sun’s weapon is so cool though!”

Weiss sighed. “That doesn’t explain the other three, Ruby.”

“All weapons are cool!” Ruby threw her hands in the air and Weiss shook her head.

“This, right here, is exactly what I’m talking about. Look at you, you’re so…inviting.” Ruby wasn’t sure about that word choice, she tilted her head slightly and Weiss took a deep breath. “That must have come from her! The way you talk about your mom, all these things, I see them in you. I meant what I said at the café, Ruby. You’re very important to me. Y—you asked me if I liked you and I do, but I just—that word isn’t enough. It feels petty and weak. It’s not big enough. You’re more than that, and I feel so silly because I only realized it a few days ago how much I…” Weiss’ sentence cut short as she looked into the sky, her eyes glistening a bit. Ruby could feel her own emotions teetering on the edge. “I’m haven’t felt alone since the day I met you and I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me.” A tear slipped from Weiss’ eye and Ruby thought for a moment about racing over to hug her. She didn’t—not yet. “I’ve been distant the last few days because I’m starting to realize how much I don’t want to go back to my life before you. I don’t want to be alone again.”

That was enough, Ruby stumbled over next to Weiss and went to hug her. However, she stopped before tackling her partner and silently asked for permission. Instead of that, she watched as Weiss closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck.

The embrace was overwhelming and when Weiss bit back a sob Ruby smiled in her hair and held her tighter.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Weiss. I’m not going anywhere. You should know by now that you can’t get rid of me.”

Weiss laughed sharply and pulled away. Before she had a chance to wipe the tear from her eye, Ruby did it for her with the pad of her thumb.

“Weiss,” Ruby whispered and had her breath taken away when a pair of blue eyes looked up at her. “Can I…k—kiss you?”

Those same eyes went wide with shock and Weiss suddenly tensed beneath her touch. “Ruby I—I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ruby’s expression must have fallen hard because when she tired to pull away Weiss grabbed her by the shoulders. “Not…because I don’t want to. It’s just—“ her eyes drifted over to the gravestone resting a few feet away from them.

With a sigh of relief, Ruby leaned forward and rested her forehead against her partner’s. “Now who’s the dolt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, my first real step into the fanfiction world of RWBY. I plan to write something new very soon, just sorting out some ideas, but I want to write more White Rose and I'll most certainly be tapping into Blake/Yang as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated ;)


End file.
